This invention relates to an anti-theft device for vehicles having a steering wheel mounted on the end of a steering column, and in particular to a device adapted to be secured to the steering wheel of such vehicles to interfere with or prevent steering the vehicle, thereby discouraging theft.
Various types of motor vehicle anti-theft devices have been developed which operate on the principle of locking or interfering with the operation of the steering wheel of the vehicle. For example, Tilden, U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,532, discloses a device for completely enclosing a steering wheel, and thereby preventing operation of the vehicle. Wauguespack, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,646, discloses locking the steering wheel to the dashboard to prevent steering. One currently popular type of anti-theft device is a bar adapted to extend across the steering wheel of the vehicle, and beyond the rim of the steering wheel to interfere with or prevent the steering of the vehicle. Examples of such devices are disclosed in Fain, U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110; Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,443; and Solow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,561. There are several other anti-theft devices that attach to, or extend from, the steering wheel to interfere with or prevent steering, including Wu, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,882,920, and 4,829,797; Mellard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,259; Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,429; and Lien, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,685.
One major disadvantage of the anti-theft devices previously available is that they typically rely on engagement with the rim of the steering wheel, which is not made from a high hardness material. Thus, these anti-theft devices could be easily defeated by simply cutting through the rim of the steering wheel with bolt cutters, and removing the anti-theft device.
The anti-theft device of the present invention is adapted to be secured over the hub of the steering wheel and around the steering column of the vehicle and provide an arm extending beyond the rim of the steering wheel to interfere with or prevent steering of the vehicle. Generally, the device comprises a jacket adapted to fit over the hub of the steering wheel, and a locking bar, releasably engageable with the jacket, which cooperates with the jacket to surround the steering column and secure the device on the hub by means of a shaft that extends between two spokes, restricting the steering wheel from moving independently of the device. The locking bar includes an arm that extends beyond the periphery of the steering wheel when the device is properly installed over the hub to interfere with or prevent turning the steering wheel. A lock secures the jacket and the locking bar together on the steering wheel.
The anti-theft device is of simple construction, and it is easy to install and remove from the steering wheel. The device is installed by simply placing the jacket over the hub, fitting the locking bar into place, and securing it with the lock. The lock can be made integral with the jacket to reduce the number of parts and to further simplify installation. The device surrounds the hub of the steering wheel and the steering column, and engages the spokes of the steering wheel, and cannot be defeated by cutting through the rim of the steering wheel. Thus, the arm of the locking bar is securely mounted to project beyond the periphery of the steering wheel and interfere with or prevent turning the steering wheel. The device can be constructed to fit a wide variety of makes and models of motor vehicles.
These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.